The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating ivy-leafed geranium varieties with reddish flower color and double, many petalled flower form, in combination with moderately vigorous growth and fair weather resistance.
xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,365), characterized by dark-red, double flowers, relatively dark-green foliage and medium plant habit. The male parent was the variety xe2x80x98Nanettexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,360; commercially known as xe2x80x98Gauguinxe2x80x99, which is the original name used in Europe), characterized by oranged-red, semi-double flowers, fresh-green foliage with slight zonation, and moderately vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant, initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Light-red to cherry-red, many-petalled flowers;
2. Compact, small to medium sized umbels;
3. Rose-bud shape of buds;
4. Medium-green foliage with weak zonation;
5. Medium (mid-season) spring flowering response and rich flowering throughout the summer; and
6. Medium tall, semi-trailing plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without and change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 are the unpatented commercial variety xe2x80x98Bernardoxe2x80x99, which is registered as xe2x80x98Guiberxe2x80x99 for a Plant Breeder""s Rights application in Europe, and the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Fisberixe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Bernardoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 has a similar flower color and flower type, but somewhat larger inflorescences, weakly zoned foliage in comparison to the foliage of xe2x80x98Bernardoxe2x80x99 which is without zonation, and more vigorous growth.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisberixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fischerryxe2x80x99 has a slightly more scarlet, less bluish shade of flower color with less tendency to fading, somewhat larger umbels, lighter, more grass-green colored foliage with distinct zonation, and a more bushy, round, semi-trailing plant habit.